Alice and the New Furniture
by ECullen96
Summary: Alice decides that Edward and Bella need a new dresser for their bedroom. Jasper helps make her wish come true. Alice/Jasper fluff one-shot


**A/N - Glad to be back on Fanfic... I used to be a member back in 2010 and wrote quite a bit back when I was 13. Thankfully since then, I've learned more formatting styles. For my old stories, please view AliceEsme123's page.**

**This is set to take place shortly after Breaking Dawn. Just a short fluff story of Alice and Jasper.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Just obsessed.**

**Alice POV**

"Jasper! We are going to the store! Hurry!" I called to my husband from downstairs.

"Comin' darlin'…" he called back as he sped down the stairs at vampire speed. "Why are we going to the store now? What do you need? Didn't you just drag Bella out shopping yesterday?"

"I just had an amazing vision! Jazz, we are going to completely redo the furniture for Edward and Bella's room in the cottage. The stuff I had picked out isn't going to work…" I mumbled the last sentence thinking back to my vision of Renesmee complaining that all of her dolls wouldn't fit in the bottom drawer, then proceeding to pull off the drawer handles in her fit of rage…. I needed to get them something more fitting, and I needed to do it before she threw a complete fit.

"Whatever you say, my love." Jasper replied as he kissed the top of my head. Goodness, I love this man. I thought to myself.

"Oh and Jazz… I'd like for us to do this the human way. Like no vampire speed or anything. I really want to get the REAL experience this time." I lovingly explained to him, using my puppy dog eyes. He can't resist those!

Jasper rolled his eyes, and said "You think that's what you want? Alright, we will do it your way."

Finally, we were back home, and it even took both of us to carry in the two boxes for the new dresser, human strength of course.

I ripped open the box and began to look at the directions. Holy Crow! There were over 60 pieces… not counting the screws or any of the pieces for the locks.

"Well," I looked at Jasper, "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us if we are going to do this my way."

Jasper just smiled and shook his head as he continued to sort the pieces by size and letter. He got to work immediately, running around at vampire speed trying to organize everything.

"Jasper! I said HUMAN speed…. I want to do this the RIGHT way." I smirked at him, and he slowed down to a nice pace while he continued to sort the pieces, shaking his head the entire time.

"Okay, so it says we need pieces C,D,E,F and G for the first two drawers." I murmured trying to decipher the so-called directions. These were more confusing than trying to figure out what Renesmee and Jacob would be doing in the future. I huffed and rolled my eyes thinking back to how horrible my headaches used to be when I would search for their futures.

**(4 hours later)**

"I GIVE UP!" I shouted as I stomped around the room. "This is nonsense! Why in the world would humans ever buy something with SO many pieces?!"

I was suddenly hit with a wave of calming vibes, and I turned to look at Jasper who was smirking.

"Darlin, I've got this. Trust me. I'm working on it, human speed, exactly like you asked." Jasper pleaded with me. His confidence was getting irritating at this point. We've been at this for four hours and we don't even have this stupid thing half-way finished!

Jasper slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small round tin can. Seriously…. I've asked him not to do that anymore.

"Jasper Whitlock. I KNOW you're not about to open up a can of chewing tobacco in front of me." I glared. It irritated me to no end that he still felt the need to be "soothed" by that nasty smelling crap in a can.

"Oh Alice, you wanted this done the human way, and you know this helps me think and focus! I used to do this all the time with the army." He coolly replied to me.

"Well it's gross. And smelly. And just EW…. Plus, you're wasting time that you could be putting things together, by spitting into that disgusting bottle." I shot back at him.

Jasper just rolled his eyes and handed me the next piece to this dresser that seems like it will take forever to put together. Thank goodness we don't get tired or need to sleep. I grabbed the piece from him and held it up to the back of the dresser. Finally, we were putting the back on. After this, it should almost be finished, and we can move on with our lives.

"Is that where you want it?" Jasper questioned smoothly.

"I want it where it goes, Jazz." I replied irritated. Where else would I want it? Where else should it go other than where it is supposed to go? Ugh. I love him, but he is definitely getting on my nerves. If this continues much longer, I'll be forced to give up this whole human-speed thing and just do it vampire style.

"Just checking sweetheart. I never can tell what you really want. I'm just trying to do everything you want, exactly how you want it." He whispered in my ear. A wave of calming pleasure just washed over me.

"Oh Jasper. I am so sorry! I ruined this whole experience. This was supposed to be a fun, human-like thing, and oh… I just ruined it by being so sassy and upset. I am so sorry." I hung my head, feeling horrible that I was so utterly rude to my sweet loving Jasper.

"No worries darlin'." He kissed my forehead. "You sure are tough on me sometimes, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

**So, what do you think? Should I keep writing some fanfics? Alice/Jasper are my total FAVS, and this was somewhat based off of my own experience putting together a dresser with my husband. Read, Review, Follow for more**


End file.
